Four Months
by BeautyforAshes7
Summary: Beckett's pregnancy hormones were out of control. She couldn't get enough of Castle. But he wasn't some young stud anymore.


Castle set down the coffee mug next to his laptop. _Finally_ , he breathed a sigh of relief. He was at least a month behind on his latest deadline. Gina was going to have his hide if he didn't turn in some chapters soon. But every time he sat down to write, a certain beautiful and horny pregnant wife couldn't seem to leave him alone.

A grin covered his face. He never thought he would be complaining about Kate's sex drive. But ever since she had surpassed the first trimester, it was as if a switch had been flipped. As the morning sickness seemed to dissipate (Thank God… as his wife was becoming a very unhappy person), Kate's horniness only grew. Never had they had so much sex in the entire time they'd been together. Kate was ready morning, noon, and night. But Castle wasn't some young stud anymore. He was trying to keep up. But tonight, he simply found himself exhausted.

So instead, he participated in his nightly ritual of fulfilling Kate's newfound need until she fell asleep. But as soon as she started snoring, his made his way into his office. He so desperately needed to write, plus Castle didn't think his body could take anymore.

As he started to type out the next adventure for Rook and Nikki, he found himself getting so lost in the story line that he didn't realize anyone had come into his office until two hands started running up and down his chest.

A shiver ran through him. No matter how much action he'd gotten in the last month, his wife still turned him on. But now was not the time. He needed to get his chapters done.

"Want to come back to bed for another round," Kate's throaty voice filled the air, her hand making its way down to his lap.

Castle grabbed her hand and turned around. "Kate, honey. You know I love you. But I really need to write."

"Oh come on," She wrapped on leg around his lap, shifting it in such a way to make him groan.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he needed to finish these chapters before he resumed any other…activities. But his wife was relentless. Suddenly a thought came to mind. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his.

"I have an idea," he pressed his lips against her collar bone, causing a groan to fall from her mouth.

"I'm up for any idea," she pulled his ear into her mouth.

"We haven't used the handcuffs in a while." Castle suggested.

"Hmmm….great idea. I'll grab them and meet you in the bedroom," Kate lifted herself off his lap and walked over to the closet, only stopping to look back and give him an enticing smile.

As Kate left the room, Castle gave his plan a second thought. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Sure, he could buy himself an hour. But at the end of the hour, his wife might actually kill him.

Castle followed Kate into the bedroom to see her lying naked, dangling the handcuffs over her chest. His wife did look alluring. Her pregnancy belly only starting to poke out, making her even more sexy.

"Which one of us is getting handcuffed first?" Kate's sultry voice cut through his thoughts.

"I thought I would handcuff you to the headboard, and then let me work my magic." He planted another kiss on her lips before grabbing the handcuffs from her.

"I like your magic," she said, as she gave him her wrists to fasten the handcuffs to the headboard.

As Castle finished securing the handcuffs, his lips found her neck, pulling moan after moan from Kate as he made his way down her body. Abruptly, he pulled back. "I forgot something, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He observed Kate's smile. "Don't take too long."

Guilt ran through him; she really was going to kill him. He tried not to think too much about it as he went back to his office.

….

Katie fumed. Castle had left the room at least 20 minutes ago, her hands cuffed to the headboard, rendering her unable to do anything. He had joked about doing this two days ago when she couldn't keep her hands off him for the fifth time that day. Even though she dared him, she didn't actually think he would go through with it.

Ok, so maybe she had been a little disruptive with his writing lately. But she'd never experienced a surge of hormones quite like this before. She wanted him all the time. All he had to do was walk into a room and she wanted to jump him. Pregnancy was weird. It was turning her into someone she didn't recognize, someone who had absolutely no control over her animal instincts.

There had to be a way out of these things…and when she got out of them, she would kill Castle. Well maybe she would kill him…with sex. Yes, she would sex Castle to death. It didn't really make sense, but somehow a good dose of sex seemed more alluring to her than killing him. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"Focus Beckett," she demanded and her eyes glanced around the room. Her phone, yes, her phone was on the bedside table. If she could just reach it with her feet, she could maybe get it to her hands and then she could text Castle. Her foot reached toward the table and grabbed the phone. Thankful that her flexibility remained at this point in pregnancy, she was able to place the phone in her hand.

"Yes," she shouted to no one in particular.

Quickly, she unlocked the phone and typed a message out to Castle.

YOU ARE SO DEAD.

A few minutes passed and her husband walked in the room, a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry, I really needed to finish the chapters."

"Did you finish them?" Kate asked, not willing to give in to the needs pouring through her body right now. She needed to make him feel at least a little guilty.

"I finished the first one. I can finish the next one later." Castle said, moving towards his wife, his mouth landing on her breast.

"I'm so so sorry. Let me make it up to you," Castle said as he sucked, sending shivers up and down her spine. "I bet I can set a record."

"A record of what?" Kate asked, his mouth providing such relief that her defenses were weakening.

"I bet I can make you orgasm more than you ever have before." Castle said, his fingers inching downward.

"Now that might be the one way to make it up to me." Kate said. "But Castle?"

"Yes, my sexy wife?" His fingers playing her like a delicate instrument.

"If you ever decide to handcuff me and leave me somewhere again, you will find yourself watching instead of participating." Kate warned.

"Um…honey. You're not really giving me much incentive to NOT do it again." Castle smirked.

"I know," Kate closed her eyes and succumbed to the sensations. Next time this happened, he wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is a silly little thing. All I can say is: Pregnancy is something unlike anything I've ever experienced before. My husband jokingly threatened to do this the other day and it gave me an idea for this story.


End file.
